Nothing Like Him
by Silent Sage
Summary: Duzzel's musings on Phelios and Ishtar, and the differences and supposedly, no similarities, between the two.


**Nothing Like Him**

* * *

SS: I'm totally in love with VG at the moment, so I just had to write about them. 3 I dunno how I came up with the plot, but when I sat down on my chair, my fingers were just typing and typing away until I had finished it half-way, and I suddenly stopped, my writing juices totally gone. I was so sad. –sobs- No big deal though, I somehow managed to add on to it for like…five months! –laughs- Hope you enjoy!

* * *

No matter how I look at you, I **cannot** see Phelios in you at all. I know you have his delicious blood running through your veins. I most _definitely_ know; I took a large sip of it when I first met you.

Ah, it was divine. A light, flowery bouquet with a mild, spicy aftertaste, it reminded me so much of Phelios' blood. It wasn't as strong and flavorful as it was before, but I'm somewhat disgusted to say, through a few generations of inbreeding, it was still more pungent than your other, less pure,relatives were.

Anyway, back to you, I'll talk about the yummy blood later. I cock my head to the side as I discreetly watch you with glowing ruby red eyes. You're fast asleep, even though you have the notorious vampire king sitting just a few inches from you. Although, if you do wake up, you'll probably make some inane comment about how awesome my cape looks, and ask if I can create you one.

I vaguely remember Sharlen saying that even though the reincarnated person may not remember their former life, there was _something_ about them that was similar in their past life. After all this time, through all of our adventures, I still cannot see Phelios in you…both physically and mentally.

To start the list of differences between you two, the number one difference would be that you are a **GIRL**. Not that I'm complaining or anything. If you had turned out to be a guy, your non-maternal side would have killed my newborn kitty ass, and so I suppose I'm grateful.

The second thing would be included in the looks category. I remember Phelios had **the** most beautiful blonde hair I'd ever seen in my long life. It was straight, and very clean. It even managed to remain beautiful, just when he was about to say the spell and die.

It didn't go down to his butt either. Too bad, I'm sure it would've look awesome, but I guess you wouldn't worry about looks when trying to kill off the Vampire King, now would you?

However…I suppose your hair is pretty too. It feels rather nice when I curl up on it when I want to sleep and it's really silky and soft so I never get my claws caught in it. Plus, with the way you run around as a guy so much, I'm surprised how clean it actually is.

………

Scratch that, it's not pretty, it's gorgeous. Now that I think about it, who else could keep their hair so beautiful and soft after fighting water monsters and evil vampires? On top of that, manage to deal with all their wicked relatives who have a few…_emotional_ problems.

Even **I** would've received at least a few knots, and it probably might have taken a month for me to untangle those knots. Not that it would matter. I have all the time in the world after all. However, for you, it manages to stay straight, except for the occasional frizzle. I…suppose that's something similar to Phelios.

Hmm…another difference between you two was he did **not** have boobs. Which, might I add, is something I'm partially glad I don't have. I mean, damn, the people, both men and women, that _tried_ to feel me when I was in your form! Hmph! Makes me wish I could've sucked up their blood and spit up their blood right on their dehydrated bodies. Bah!

Although…he did have a nice figure, especially for a male. His body was quite feminine, very close in resemblance to that crazy cousin of yours: Seiliez. No wonder I thought he had a fair resemblance to Phelios. If Phelios had run around in drag, I might've thought he was a woman too. Hmph, just another fluke of a resemblance.

Ahem, third thing! Phelios could actually fight. It was bad for me, but I _will_ admit he was unbelievable at the sword and with spells. Especially with spells! I still cannot believe he really learned and actually a spell that would take his life along with his opponent.

You…really aren't bad yourself, but with the grades you're getting, I'm surprised you haven't burned down the castle yet. I'm just thankful for my nine lives, and one immortal one or I'd probably be dead by now.

Your personality is the fourth thing. The Phelios I remember was calm and dignified. You, **you** are a loud mouth, bossy princess who loves skipping her classes to try to catch butterflies. In addition, he didn't snore so loudly in my ear and try to squish me under his leg when he was asleep. That is…to say, I never slept in his bed before…

Ahem, anyway! Let's see…after I met you, I saw that your snobby princess act was really, truly an act. Behind that bratty mask is a true warrior. I realized it a little late, but I'm glad I did. All your actions were not only for your happiness, but also for the happiness of the people around you, wasn't it…?

The fifth thing is…was that Phelios did not…cry.

He smiled through it all, _even_ when he was about to be killed along with me.

Yet, while those tears fell from your eyes, I remember that you smiled through it all, no matter how painful it was for you. You didn't run away like most other girls your age.

I guess…I'll let that difference slip. Just because you're a girl…

Ah…I remember looking straight into his eyes when I was about to die. They were the most enticing emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. They simply glowed against his pale, white skin. Heh, I didn't see any regret in those eyes. Nope, not one little itty-bit. All I saw was sorrow, but…it wasn't directed at himself but at…me…

Heh, now that I think about it. **You** have green eyes too, don't you? How odd of me to forget. You _always_ have your face in mine, always begging me to do something for you. Yet…I remember not being able to say no while those beautiful emerald eyes were upturned toward me.

Carefully, I lean forward, you sleeping face just millimeters away from mine. Your strangely gentle scent of violets and cloves wafts around me, a warm comforting feeling surrounds me as I continue to discreetly breathe in your scent.

Usually I don't notice these sorts of things, but you made me realize some of the oddest things. Like how you like covering your toast with ketchup and salami.

I blink when I hear a soft moan erupt from your soft delicate, pink lips, and slowly, your eyes open, revealing those same hypnotizing green eyes I saw hundreds of years ago.

Half asleep emerald green eyes stared at me foggily as small smile appearing on your lips.

"Hey Duzzie, what'cha doin' starin' at me like that?" You said sleepily, groggily getting up, your hands immediately latching on my cape as you pull me forward, burying your head on the crook of my shoulder.

A soft sigh erupted from your lips again as one of your hands wandered over to mine, interlacing them together.

I chuckle deeply, settling myself down on your bed, my back against your large, plushy, velvet pillows. Gently, one of my arms wraps itself around your slender waist as the other grasps your hand just as tightly as you're holding mine, my slate white hand contrasting sharply against your lively pink one.

"Did I wake you?" I murmur softly in your hair, feeling your curl closer, your body, warm from the nap, pressing against my cool one. The feeling was comforting, knowing that you were close to me.

Slowly, you pulled away, your hand still intertwined with mine, your intoxicating, lively green eyes staring into my blood red ones, a twinkle of mischievousness sparkling in them, "Nah, I was awake the whole time."

You cocked your head slightly in the most adorable fashion, "You had this sort of dreamy look when you were looking at me."

You leaned in close, your nose gently rubbing against mine, your eyes still staring directly into mine, "What's up?"

I smiled slightly, "Nothing, nothing at all. I was just reminiscing about the past." Slowly, I pull you closer, my cold lips pressing against your warm ones, not doing anything more, just a simple kiss for the moment.

"Hmph! It'd better not be about me and Phelios again!" You pouted, turning your head away from me, making me chuckle, wrapping my arms around you and pulling you down closer to me.

You know me so well. It's rather surprising since you have _many_ dense moments. I chuckle mentally as I try to console you as you continue to blatantly ignore me.

"No, you're obviously not Phelios," I murmured softly in her ear, gently licking on her perfect, round ear. To my smug delight, I heard you moan before you burrowed your head on my firm chest, trying to cover yourself from my gloating ruby eyes.

"You. Are. A. Butt. Head.," I heard your muffled voice say, but I could still feel the smile on your lips against my chest.

"Hmm…yes, yes I am," I agreed as I forced you back up to me, your emerald eyes wide in surprise, another adorable pout on your mesmerizing face.

Gently, I pressed my lips against yours, teasingly rubbing my fangs lightly on your plump, red lips. Just as I thought, you whimpered, your warm cavern open to me and my curious partner.

Smoothly, I slid my tongue into your awaiting mouth, re-exploring your heated cavern before my tongue began to battle with yours for dominance. It was not until I heard your labored breath that I reluctantly pulled away. Fortunately, as a vampire/krawl, I didn't need to breathe as often as you did.

"Better?" I murmured softly, once again brushing my lips against your rosy ones.

"Well…" You pressed your index finger cutely against your cheek, your beautiful green eyes glittering mischievously, "I could be even _more_ **better**…"

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around you possessively before easily flipping you over, your warm and flushed body underneath my cool one, "Anything for my princess…"

I happily drown out your giggles into another passionate kiss as my pale hands wander underneath your flimsy black nightgown, curiously tracing your smooth, silky body, remapping what was found for the umpteenth time.

I absently thought as I gently sucked on your neck, feeling you roughly tug on my silver hair. I didn't mind although; hearing your voice nearly shout out my name, but at the same time, try to muffle it, made the pain more than worth it. '_I think…I will take my earlier statement back. 'You're just a **little** like him_…_'_

_'I fell in love with both of you after all.'_

* * *

blinks- I actually finished it…O.O; -dies- If you do read this, would you mind taking two minutes out of your daily life and give me some criticism on what you liked and disliked about it? Tokens like, "OMG, I luved it!"are nice, but criticism is better. -grins- 


End file.
